


Poolside

by musicmillennia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling (Almost), Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Shore Leave, Summer Fic, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock pulls an all-nighter and faces the consequence of waking up with his head on Jim's lap. (Shameless fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my iPod. I decided to post it, because why not? :) I hope you enjoy.

Vulcans did not require as much sleep as Humans; however, as Spock is neither completely Vulcan or Human, his sleep cycle is a full four hours every night instead of every other night. It is quite vexing when he thinks about all he could be doing instead of being forced to indulge his Human half. It is an illogical frustration, yet he acts upon it anyway.

One night, he attempts an experiment that lasts until dawn.  _One night_. He even does so on shore leave to Risa (which Jim forced him into, using records and Dr. McCoy's colorful langauge) in case it affected his awareness. A contingency plan he believes he would not need as he is still Vulcan.

May it be known that, though he is a genius, Spock can be what Humans call an idiot. Not only does the 'all nighter'--as Terrans coined it--affect Spock's awareness, but it, to use a metaphor, shoots it dead. He finds he cannot remember much of the next day, disoriented and exhausted as he was, after 10:21 Standard time. It is not pleasant, and Spock highly doubts he will partake in such a sophomoric activity again.

Realizing he is thinking with his eyes closed, Spock wakes from what appears to be a nap. His sense of time, though slightly inaccurate due to exhaustion, tells him it is approximately 1412 hours. He has never slept this long before, let alone in the middle of the afternoon.

As the rest of Spock's senses slowly return to him, his vision tells him that he is in the shade near the resort's pool, with some of the crew swimming or drinking together. However for some reason he is looking at them from a horizontal point of view, which in turn sparks his sense of touch. He is lying on a large, cushioned swing, swaying gently but not from the breeze. There is something under his cheek that is not the swing's cushion, but firmer and cooler against his skin.

It all registers at once: Jim's feet are gently pushing against the ground to rock them back and forth; Jim's lap is where his head lays; Jim's hands are stroking his ears, carding through his hair, in soothing monotone. Jim's voice is speaking, "Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," in a light-humored tone.

Spock looks up at him. He is not wearing a shirt, skin bronze from the Risian sun (which is for an unknown reason a very important observation, according to his eyes). He is smiling, the light reflecting from the pool dancing merrily on his face. (Spock was not aware that is was capable of doing so; he concludes he is likely more tired than anticipated.)

"You were out like a light for about three hours," he informs Spock unnecessarily.

"Three point one three two four," Spock corrects, though he does not sound like himself; his voice is a quiet, hoarse mumble. It is quite strange.

Jim notices this as well; Spock knows from the way his eyebrows furrow and his smile dissipates into a frown. When he speaks next, his voice is laced with concern: "What were you  _doing_ last night?"

Spock is about to answer when he is interrupted by a most fascinating action which he has never personally experienced. He yawns for five point four three seconds.

Jim's smile returns. He laughs, "Did you just  _yawn_ , Mr. Spock?"

Spock blinks, surprised himself. "Affirmative, Jim."

Jim chortles again. "That's what you get for staying up all night doing...whatever it is you do."

"I was attempting to study how various of plant react to certain conditions. It was quite simple, but it took more time than I anticipated," is what Spock attempts to say. Apparently he fails to be comprehensible, as Jim is laughing again.

"Go back to sleep, Spock," he chuckles, "That's an order."

Spock thinks he hears Mr. Scott say something that includes his name, but he finds his systems are already returning to sleep despite the fact that his head is being cradled like an infant. It is most humiliating, yet he finds he has only been this comfortable when his mother rocked him to sleep as a child.

Perhaps his Human half has been indulged too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
